warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lions Exemplar
Heirs of Lion El'Jonson, this Chapter can trace its origins back to the ancient times of the 4th Founding. Ever since then, they have been unusually distant from their progenitors as well as the other Unforgiven. This, in turn, has made the Lions somewhat wary of other Chapters in general, suspecting themselves to flawed in a way unknown to them. They deviate in from the Codex Astartes in a number of ways, most prominently regarding their organization and the importance they assign to their Chaplains. Worshipping their Primarch as the Emperor's greatest warrior, his example is thoroughly instilled into every Battle Brother and failure is considered a stain on his image that needs to be purged. In terms of combat, the Lions Exemplar have proven to be a highly adaptable force, putting an emphasis on their Tactical Marines as the pivot of their campaigns. Carrying an unusually high number of destructive Plasma weaponry, the Lions annihilate their enemies in a storm of overwhelming firepower in order to prove worthy of their heritage. History Following the devastating War of the Beast, the fight against an Ork-WAAAGH! so huge that it threatened the whole Imperium, Lord Commander Maximus Thane decreed the founding of as many Chapters as possible. Emptying the great vaults of Terra and drawing a number of veterans from all Astartes Chapters, the 4th Founding was the greatest since the 1st one. Dated in the late 500's or early 600's of M32, gene-tithes were doubled for the next standard century in order to refill Terra's vaults. A Hostile Welcome (ca. 650-900.M32) The Lions Exemplar were among the vast number of Chapters sent out to secure the galaxy anew. Granted fiefdom over the planet Regenbrand located in the Cinnabar Sector on the border of the Segmenti Obscurus and Solar, their claim would be tied to the planets liberation. Like so many other worlds, Regenbrand had been infested by Orks. Before the Astartes could tend to this problem, however, the Chapter were struck with losses during the fleets travel through the warp. The 1st and 2nd Company were lost entirely to a demon incursion, while the rest of the Lions suffered severe losses in the defense of their ships. Eventually victorious, the survivors arrived on Regenbrand with less than 800 Marines and a good part of their armory lost. Though the planets orbit had been secured by a small force of Battlefleet Cinnabar, Ork warbands still roamed the surface in large numbers. Regenbrands small population had proven advantageous to its defense, as the Orks were often not patient enough to cover the vast distances necessary to engage the human forces. Instead, the majority of their forces were caught up in vicious infighting. Many Bosses and Nobs claimed leadership over the Orks, but none of them had enough power to enforce their claim. After assessing the situation with the help of local reconnaissance forces, the Lions Exemplar descended on the planet and immediately began their operation. One after another, they eliminated the Orks' commanding forces, waited for the eventual successor to emerge and then eliminate those as well. Over the course of decades, the Ork threat was gradually reduced, with weaker and weaker leaders allowed to survive. During this period, the Chapter established itself on the planet's moon, Weihmarie and adapted Regenbrand's culture to its presence.The Lions replenished their forces and armory, launching campaigns from their fortress monastery 'Leuwenwall' almost a century before the Ork forces were reduced to insignificant presence. To this day, the Lions' initiates face the remaining, scattered groups of feral Orks as part of their training. The Red Tide (ca. 750.M35) In the wake of the Nova Terra Interregnum and religious uprisings throughout the whole Imperium, the 2nd and 4th Wing deploy to subdue the declaration of independence of Krast, a factory planet on the northern border of the Segmentum Pacificus. The planetary governor, Ayden van Ceef, had fortified the planet and broken with the Imperium. Though initially successful, the offensive slowed down and eventually came to a halt when demonic hordes started to assail the ranks of the Astartes. The ongoing bloodshed had fueled the rituals of a cult of Khorne which brought forth wave after wave of Bloodletters. Forced into the defense, the Space Marines fortified the central star port of Krast's capital Numus Alpha and called for reinforcements. After weeks of defending the kilometer long factory halls and warehouses of Numus Alpha, a force of the Ordo Malleus under the command of Inquisitor Villeneuve arrived, called upon by one of the Inquisitors acolytes who had been monitoring the cult responsible for the demonic incursion. Few reports of the following battles exist, but the Imperial forces had to retreat eventually. Inquisitor Villeneuve authorized an Exterminatus and the planet was cleaned with Virus Bombs. While this eradicated the demons, it also killed each and every last one of the Imperial citizens left on the planet's surface. Krast was re-colonized after the conclusion of the Nova Terra Interregnum. The Thunder Hammer Victory of Reason, carried by Grand Master Leonard Archembald who fell during one of the initial assaults of the demons, was lost along with its wielder. Fulco's Search (ca. M37 - M38) After the tumultuous times of the Nova Terra Interregnum and the following Age of Apostasy, several relics listed in the annals of the Chapter were missing from its armory. Then Master of Relics, Fulco Alaric took a vow to retrieve as many of these prized artifacts as possible and, together with chosen Brothers, Techmarines and documents, left the Leuwenwall for nearly a full millennium. He eventually returned along with nearly all of the lost weapons and armaments, making his mark in the annals of the Chapter. Among the most valuable of these items was the Thunder Hammer Victory of Reason. The Purge of Supulus (ca. 720.M39) Answering the call for aid of the planet Supullus, the initial success against a Thousand Sons Warband was crippled when their ranks swelled with demons and corrupted guardsmen. Forced to retreat, the Chapter lost a Strike Cruiser and several escort vessels in an attempt to leave the system for calling reinforcements. Surprisingly, their calls were answered by their parent Chapter, the Dark Angels and companies of other Unforgiven in an unprecedented act of camaraderie. With their decimated forces, the Lions Exemplar were assigned the rear guards, though eventually granted the honor of having selected Brothers partake in the final assault on the traitors' stronghold. Eventually successful, the Lions saw their cousins leave as swift as they came. Unexpectedly though, the Dark Angels gifted two vessels, the Hunter Class Destroyers Japheth ''& ''Baruch to their successors. The Long Night (ca. 999.M41 - 050.M42) With the formation of the Warp rift known as the Cicatrix Maledictum, Regenbrand's system was suddenly cut off from the guiding light of the Astronomicon. The situation worsened as Demon and Chaos warbands started to pour from the Immaterium, laying siege to Regenbrand. Only the 4th Wing under the command of Master Engelbert Gasto was present during the first attack. He had been the first to heed the call to return to the Leuwenwall, waiting for the other Wings to arrive in order to chose a new Grand Master after the death of Grand Master Grimwald Kurth. Tough taken by surprise, they managed to stop a Word Bearers warband in the orbit of Regenbrand, engaging it in a fierce space battle. After eventually boarding the traitors' flagship, their commander was slain by Engelbert and his veterans. Though believing themselves victorious, Engelbert had a telepathic emergency signal sent for his brothers, unaware that the distortions caused by the Great Rift would greatly limit the signal's effectiveness. Still, the 1st, 6th and 7th Wing eventually received the message, though it would take them another decade to reach Regenbrand. Having suffered severe losses during their travel through the destabilized Warp, they found their home under attack by demonic hordes. Barely held back by a valiant defense of Gasto's 4th Wing and every recruit able to carry a weapon, the additional Lions buried the warp beasts under their Drop Pods and Bolter shells. Voting Engelbert Gasto to inherit the position of Grand Master temporarily in an emergency meeting of the incomplete Inner Circle, the Lions Exemplar held out for another 40 years. By the time Guilliman's Unnumbered Sons arrived in the system, all 8 Wings had gathered on and around Regenbrand. Having fought off countless waves of demons and heretical forces, the Chapter was at less than half of their full strength. With the aid of the Primaris Marines, the stalemate was broken up, giving the sons of El'Jonson a much needed relief. The campaign saw Engelbert Gasto emerge as the most recent Grand Master of the Lions Exemplar. Assault on Colchos Bay (ca. 050.M42) The first cooperation between the Lions Exemplar and their new Primaris brothers. Conquered by a traitorous regiment of the Astra Militarum the city of Colchos Bay, was an important industrial centre of the planet Vaghenghast. The Lions Exemplar's 6th and 7th Wing led an assault via Land Speeders and Thunderhawk Gunships from the ocean side of the city, taking advantage of the planets heavy fog. With the cities heavy anti-air defense systems eliminated beforehand by a strike force of Primaris Inceptors, the Lions were able to take the harbor with minimal losses. The fight in the cities streets were dire, but the use of Hellblaster Squads and Centurion Warsuits eventually crushed the enemy's defense. Faced with inevitable loss, the regiment's commanders surrendered and were consequently executed along with the majority of their men after a brief trial. Notable Campaigns * The Cleansing of Regenbrand '''(ca. 650 - 900.M32) * '''Defense of Arapalh (ca. 700.400.M33) * Koshin Crusade (ca. 800.M34 - 600.000.M34) * Ravinder Burns (ca. 001.M34) * The Red Tide '''(ca. 750.M35) * '''Purge of Wellstein (unknown date M35) * Defense of Wellstein (unknown date M36) * Recapture of Wellstein (unknown date M37) * Fulco's Search '''(ca. M37 - M38) * '''Destruction of Port Nocolum (ca. 100.M38) * Conquest of Costaz' Reach (ca. 660.000.M40) * Massacre on Pasto's World '(ca. 090.M41) * '''Assault on Colchos Bay '(ca. 050.M42) Culture & Beliefs Sons Of The Lion For reasons unknown to the Chapter, they are shunned not only by the Dark Angels, but also the other Unforgiven. They have never been called to participate in one of their joint operations. Their efforts to uncover the reason behind this have proven futile so far. Theorizing that they are considered unworthy in some way, the Chapter has decided to live by the teachings and example of their Primarch, Lion El'Jonson. Chaplains favor the tales of the Lion's victories as a source of inspiration for their Brothers even over that of the Emperor, though many recruits decide to internalize these stories anyway. They aim to be stoic, quiet warriors, focused on completing their given task to perfection and constantly improve themselves. Underneath however, many Brothers feel the gnaw of doubt, ever doubting their own worth within the Chapter. This results in an zealous tenacity when it comes to completing their goals and destroying their enemies. Many of the Lions' victories have been achieved by tactics looked down upon by other Chapters, such as large scale carpet bombing and the ready acceptance of civilian casualties. Observe Your Brother Improving oneself and the eradication of weakness are core pillars of the Lions' way to prove their worth. All Brothers are encouraged to hold themselves to an extremely high standard and constantly outdo their peers. Should a member of a Squad be honored for an outstanding achievement, all his mates are sure to double their efforts in the next battle in order to keep up with him. On the other hand, a loss or failure can affect a Brother to a great degree and many tend to isolate themselves and excessively brood over their shortcomings. To counter this, such a Brother is often reported to the Disciplinator-Chaplains by his comrades. Disciplinators are experienced Chaplains and focused on restoring the faith and morale of those beyond the competence of regular Chaplains. Their methods are a well-kept secret from their Brothers and those having experienced their treatment never speak of it. Individual Customs Head Burials Unusual for the otherwise pragmatic Lions, they have adopted the traditions of their home world Regenbrand regarding the treatment of their dead. Regarding the head as the seat of the soul and therefore most valuable, those of fallen Brothers will be severed and preserved within the crypts of Leuwenwall. The body, after the Progenoids have been retrieved, will be incinerated. This practice leads to a lack of active Dreadnoughts in the Chapter's arsenal and most of these sacred machines stand quiet and idle in the armory. Naming Additionally to receiving a new name upon their initiation, Knaves are often granted the name of the Battle Brother they replace. This tradition originated in the initial loss of the Chapter's first 2 companies, whose names were assigned to the first recruits to ever join it in order to honor their loss. The Leuwenwall The Leuwenwall is a term used in reference to the Chapter's Fortress Monastery. However, this includes constructions which are not part of the direct facility. The main training grounds are located on the surface of Regenbrand, areas densely populated by tribes of feral Orks. Barracks, armories and everything else needed in the training of the Chapter's recruits are placed in secured, secret locations. Separately, a ring of orbital defense stations has been constructed in the orbit of Regenbrand in order to defend the planet even in absence of the Lions Exemplar's forces. Finally, the Fortress Monastery itself, housing the quarters of each Wing, the main Armory, the halls of the Inner Circle, the Reclusiasm, the Apothecarion and many other facilities has been erected on Weihmarie, Regenbrand's moon. Organization The Lions Exemplar deviate from the Codex Astartes in a number of ways, partially due to events the Chapter's history, which shaped it in a certain way. Other traits have been developed due to the teachings of the Chapter's Primarch or the Lions' own beliefs. Structure The 8 Wings Though initially raised with a strength of 1000 Battle Brothers, the losses suffered in the Warp reduced the Chapter to less than 800 combat-ready Marines. Organized into 8 full companies, these were dubbed 'Wings' in reminiscence of the Dark Angels' Death- and Ravenwing, specialist companies that serve unique roles within the Chapter. Rather than building up the lost initial 1st and 2nd company, each of the 8 Wings holds up to 25 Scouts on top of the core 100 Marines to use the full capacity of 1000 Battle Brothers. These scouts are part of the Chapter's battle force and often used to replace losses in the field. Each Wing is housed in a tower of the Lions' fortress monastery Leuwenwall, where it preserves its relics, banners, war records and the skulls of fallen Battle Brothers. Unique in the Chapter's organization is that the Chaplains are able to command Wings as well, putting them on equal terms with the rank of Company Captain. The warriors under the command of a Chaplain are usually the most zealous of the whole Chapter and readily deploy against heretic and traitor forces. The Grand Master and High Chaplain, once promoted to their rank, will keep command of their Wing and select the best among their men to bear the honor of being equipped with Terminator Armor. Hierarchy Like many Dark Angels successors, the Lions Exemplar feature an Inner Circle, overseen by the dual leadership of the Chapter, consisting of the Grand Master and the Grand Chaplain. The other members consist of the leaders of the Armory, the Fleet, the Reclusiasm, the Apothecarium and the Librarium. Titles Similar to their parent Chapter, the Lions Exemplar use titles that deviate from those found in the Codex Astartes. * Grand Master = Chapter Master * High Chaplain = Master of Sanctity * Grand Librarian = Chief Librarian * High Apothecary = Master of the Apothecarion * Grand Forger = Master of the Forge * Master of the Wing = Company Captain * Knave = Scout Specialists Disciplinator Chaplains The Lions Exemplar established the rank of Disciplinators, veteran Chaplains that tend to those Battle Brothers severely affected by personal failure or a military loss. They rarely join active combat, instead residing at the Leuwenwall and overseeing the rehabilitation of their Brothers. Their methods, including meditation, isolation, re-indoctrination and even mind-wipe, are unknown to the regular Battle Brothers. With the Chapter's disposition leaning towards brooding and excessive self-contemplating, the Disciplinators, though few, are never out of work. Hexagrammaton During the time of the Great Crusade, the Dark Angels featured six specialist formations that existed outside of the Legion's regular structure, tough not all of these are still compatible with the Space Marine Chapters limited numbers and shifted role of the present day. The Lions Exemplar's armory does not allow them to feature these formations permanently. Instead , they are put together from chosen Battle Brothers to answer specific situations. * '''Deathwing: Equipped entirely with the rare Terminator Armor, Deathwing formations are to eliminate heavy threats independently from the Chapter's main force. * Ravenwing: Fast response units compromised of Bike Squads supported by Land Speeders, acting as fast response, harassment or flanking forces. * Ironwing: Assault troops, designated to break heavy enemy defenses or sieges with the use of heavy armor and even heavier vehicle support. * Dreadwing: Special weapon squads. Recruitment Neophytes Recruits are mainly drawn from the Chapter's Homeworld Regenbrand, a harsh, straining planet. Rich with hostile flora and fauna including tribes of feral Orks, Initiates are most often picked from the squads of hunters and mercenaries living in the wilderness beyond the fortified settlements. Desired traits aside from capability with weapons, are mental and physical endurance, patience and faith. After the initial screening process, weeding out the weak, the sick and the physically impure, the recruits are placed into isolation, forced to lent for several days while being artificially kept awake. Afterwards, following a brief period of relief in which they receive food and water, they are injected a strong hallucinogen while a Librarian projects nightmarish visions of slaughter and war into their minds. Impaired in such a way, they are given routine tasks such as dismantling and reassembling weapons as well as target practice. Those who fail either of these tests are mind-wiped and put to use as serfs or servitors for the Chapter. Those who pass are formed into groups, equipped with minimal supplies and set out in those areas on the surface of Regenbrand considered especially dangerous. These areas contain the most dangerous predators found on the planet along with large tribes of Feral Orks. Their goal is to eliminate the other groups within the area while simultaneously preserving their own numbers. Both eliminating their competitors themselves or waiting for the wildlife to decimate their ranks are accepted strategies. The victors have earned the right to proceed in their training. From that point on, they are taught extensively the history of the Chapter, as well as the deeds of Lion El'Jonson and the Dark Angels. Battle training is conducted both individually and in groups, both overseen by full Battle Brothers and Chaplains. Knaves After passing the initial trials, recruits are promoted to the rank of Knave, equalling the Scout of other Chapters. Knaves are usually attached to squads of the Wing they join, tasked to observe and learn from their example in direct combat. They will aid in maintaining the Squads' gear, act as scouts and messengers in battle or simply build the rear guard. In return, they are taught in the arts of war by the Brothers and Officers of the Squad and their ascension to a full Space Marine is ultimately dependent on the assessment of their squad. The promotion is often conducted during or following a campaign to counter losses and reward great deeds in battle. The proper ceremonials are usually cut short and preserved for when the new Battle Brother returns to the Leuwenwall for the first time. There, he is introduced to the Squad's and Wing's history, their victories and losses as well as the rows and rows of preserved heads of fallen Brothers. At last, he will be officially welcomed and acknowledged by the Wing's Chaplain, who takes their oaths to serve the Chapter and the memory of Lion El'Jonson. Afterwards, they will receive their final implants and elevated into the rank of a true Space Marine. Combat Doctrine Following a pragmatic, generalist approach to warfare, the Lions Exemplar put an emphasis on their Tactical Squads and support them with vehicles whenever possible. Marines are trained in all weapons fielded by the Chapter and rotated through the various roles they can possibly fulfill. Every Marine runs through the basics of officer training, ensuring that the chain of command is sustained even after the death of a field officer. To achieve victory by any means necessary is the core doctrines laid down by the Chapter's leaders. This means that the Lions Exemplar are willing to use tactics looked down upon by other Chapters, including the use of regiments of the Astra Militarum as bait or to shield their own advance and the bombing of civil areas if it means destroying an enemy stronghold. Wargear The gear fielded by the Lions Exemplar is standard to what most Chapters use, safe for a few characteristics owed to the limits and capabilities of the Forge World which crafts it. This includes the Mark IV helmet and armor being in use as the standard armor, despite the availability of Mark VII armor. Plasma Weaponry The Forge World supplying the Lions Exemplar with weapons and machines has unique access to the rare minerals, ores and most importantly knowledge required to manufacture Plasma Weaponry. This provides the Chapter with a great number of these weapons, not only regarding newly crafted ones but also the maintaining of those already in service for millennia. This enables most Tactical Squads to use Plasma Guns and Officers to field Plasma Pistols. This extends to Primaris Hellblaster Squads, which the Chapter can afford to kit out and field in large numbers. Lindwyrm Pattern Razorback Following the comparatively generous access of the Chapter to Plasma weaponry, the Lindwurm pattern Razorback was developed to add even more firepower to the front lines. Though the energy supply systems necessary to sustain the vehicles twin Plasma Cannons reduce its transporting capacity even further, this disadvantage is somewhat covered by being used to carry Command or Devastator Squads. Primaris Marines Initially skeptical, mistrusting the secretive nature of their creation, the Lions Exemplar had reservations to fight alongside the Primaris Marines, let alone include them into their ranks. The decisive change of opinion came with the Assault on Colchos Bay, when a strike team of Inceptors eliminated the city's heavy anti-air defense batteries, enabling the main force of the Chapter to land in the harbor. After the successful reconquest of the city, several squads of Primaris Marines were accepted into the ranks of the Lions, not without heavy re-indoctrination. Notable Lions Exemplar * Reinhold Bertram: One of many veterans drawn from the Angels of Absolution to provide an initial cadre of officers for the Lions Exemplar, he was appointed as the first Grand Master of the Chapter. Though having proven his worth in the many campaigns of the Angels, he would not receive the chance to ever truly lead the Lions Exemplar. Along with the 1st and 2nd Wing, he was lost as the Chapter's fleet traversed the Warp to claim their homeworld. * Grand Smith Ansobert Warin: As Master of the Forge, his most prominent achievements were the development of the Lyndwurm Pattern Razorback and the crafting of the Lion's Maw. Considered more of a craftsman than a warrior, Master Warin was praised for his intellect yet would always remain closer to his Machines than his Brothers. Nevertheless, his death during the tumultuous Nova Terra Interregnum was an irreplaceable loss for the Chapter and it has become the goal of many his successors to complete the unfinished projects he left behind. * Master of Relics Fulco Alaric: A Devastator of great skill with the Heavy Bolter, Brother Alaric would receive his true calling as the Master of Relics. Mourning the lack of many relics once recorded within the Chapter armory, Master Alaric has personally led a campaign to retrieve these sacred artifacts, lost over the millennia. Whether from the vaults of collectors, long overgrown battlefields or the trophy rooms of pirates, after nearly a millennium, he had achieved the return of several prized weapons to the vaults of the Lions. * Othmar Gaut: A Chaplain of the 1st Wing, he earned his place among the Chapter's most venerated members for his service in the Deathwatch under Sergeant Invexus. A Brother of unbreakable faith and unparalleled skill with the Crozium, the tale of his fight against the Gene-Stealers of Al-Tuhag has long become a part of the Lions' annals and are frequently used to inspire novice Chaplains in their duty. * Grand Master Engelbert Gasto: The current Grand Master of the Lions Exemplar, leading the 4th Wing into battle. Known for a steadfast mind in the heat of battle and great skill in arms, he was found to be of flawless faith. Inheriting the position for nearly a century now, Gasto has lead the Chapter successfully into their greatest trial: The Dark Imperium and the Indomnitus Crusade. * High Chaplain Raban Clovis: Current Grand Chaplain and commander of the 7th Wing, Clovis has held his position for nearly 3 centuries now and is respected for his prowess in battle by each and every Battle Brother. His faith in the guidance of Lion El'Jonson is adamant and he carries the Flame of Caliban, an ancient, master crafted Plasma Pistol. Chapter Relics * The Lion's Maw: This ornate Power Fist was the final achievement of Ansobert Warin, the Chapter's Master of the Forge before his fall during the events of the Nova Terra Interregnum. Crafted from pure Adamantium and wrought gold, it takes the form of a Lion's head with its teeth forming the fingers. Featuring an exceptionally strong Power Field, some believe it to be unfinished, as there exist examples of the field's strength fluctuating. The conditions for these rare occasions have yet to be disclosed. * Flame of Caliban: An ancient, master crafted Plasma Pistol said to have seen the fires of the Great Crusade. Whom it belonged to before it entered the armory of the Lions Exemplar is unknown, but it has become a heirloom for the Chapter's Grand Chaplains since their founding days. Currently carried by Grand Chaplain Raban Clovis, it has been the bane of countless enemies of the Imperium. * Victory of Reason: A thunder hammer, bearing the face of an unknown hero of the Chapter as its head. Believed to display Reinhold Bertram, the first Grand Master of the Chapter, this has never been confirmed or disproven. The weapon was lost during the demon incursion known as the Red Tide but recovered by Fulco Alaric nearly 2 millennia later. * Hardened Fury: One of the rare examples of Cataphractii Pattern Terminator Armor, this suit was discovered unpainted in the workshop of Master Warin after his death. Its origins are unknown, as there exist no records of the Chapter ever receiving such a valuable asset. Equipped with a pair of Lightning Claws, this armor's potential for destruction is only limited by the wearer's ability to restrain its hateful Machine Spirit. Chapter Appearance Colors The Chapter features a mix of dark green and black as their colors. Main body, helmet and chest are dyed green, while arms, backpack and lower legs are kept black. Shoulder trims and the Aquila on the chest are kept gold. Heraldy The Chapter's icon, displayed on the left pauldron depicts a Lion's head facing right, roaring and fangs bared. The tactical designation is displayed on the right pauldron, a number in it indicating the Squad number. The Wing a Marine belongs to is displayed on the right knee pad, indicated by a number. Chapter Fleet * 2 Battle Barges * 5 Strike Cruisers * 3 Vanguard Cruisers * 4 Hunter Class Destroyers * Several Escorts Notable Vessels * Adamant Loyalty'':' The Chapter's flag ship since the day of their Founding, this Battle Barge is of truly ancient design, predating many of its current equivalents. This is especially apparent in several long-range weapon batteries, typically not employed by vessels of the Astartes. After countless repairs and reconstructions over the millennia, the ship has become a testimony for the Lions' battles and campaigns. It is currently docked on the space port of Weihmarie to prepare it for the impending perils of the Dark Imperium. * 'Prudence:' This Strike Cruiser is favored by the Lions' Chaplains and usually the flagship of the High Chaplain, currently Raban Clovis. Its black hull and corridors are adorned with relievos and images of the Chapter's and Lion El'Jonson's battles and victories. Many of its chambers hold trophies and banners taken as prize from enemies of the Emperor. * 'Fulco's Triumph:' A Vanguard Cruiser, this vessel carried Master of Relics Fulco Alaric and his Brethren on their search for the Chapter's lost relics. Originally dubbed ''Sword of Mourning, ''it was renamed to reflect and honor Master Fulco's achievements. * '''Japheth & Baruch: Hunter Class Destroyers, gifted to the Chapter by their progenitors, the Dark Angels, in a rare act of camaraderie. Following the defeat of the Lions Exemplar at the hands of traitor forces on Supulus and the subsequent decimation of their fleet, they received unexpected aid from their parent Chapter. As such, these ships are held in high regards. Quotes By About = Leave your own. = Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:4th Founding Category:Dark Angels Successors Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium